User talk:Pirate Commander
Welcome to Wikitroid! Pirate Commander, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 23:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) POV Note Please note that our POV Policy forbids the use of the first or second person points of view on any article, whether or not the article is being treated from an in-universe or real-life perspective. This is the specific edit in question. While I have fixed this one for you, please take care to use the proper point-of-view in future edits. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :You may be wondering why I reverted your post to my talk page. This is because you modified formatting and other parts of my talk page without my consent. Generally, users are not allowed to modify other users' userpages or "uninvolved" parts of a user talk page - i.e., you should not modify a talk page except for the threads you are participating in, and you should never modify what another user wrote on a talk page. Also, please remember that level 1 headings (like you used on my talk page) are almost never used anywhere on the wiki, and that level 2 headings should be used on a page as the highest level. :As for the YouTube link, I never contested how true your edit is, but you might want to follow our Citation Guidelines and use the YouTube link as a reference for that trivia item, because the trivia item you added can be contested and removed as it currently lacks a citation. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Blanking pages Could you please explain why you blanked Pit? BTW: You shouldn't blank pages anyways. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) WTF WAS THAT FOR?! } Message left by: --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) |} This is for blanking the pages for Link and Pit. I understand you are against the creation of pages for the Super Smash Bros. characters, but this was a group discussion on the Brawl talk between me, ChozoBoy, Piratehunter and a few other users, most of which agreed this was a good idea, thus the project was started. Only three of these exist as of yet (Pikachu, Pit and Link, all created by me) but that is about to change. Good day, --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC)